Sobrevivire en esta torre?
by wersafe
Summary: un sujeto llamado Ray despierta en el primer piso de la torre de dios si no fuera por una peculiar ayuda no seria rival para lo que se viene aunque sabe artes marciales eso no lo ayudara contra los monstruos que alli se encuentran


La idea de escribir esto es solamente mera diversion me disculpan los errores voy a tratar de evitarlos, lei cierto fanfic similar y me agrado la idea hacer algo parecido solo que con algunas variantes sin embargo si DarkLord98 retoma la historia seria genial, bueno voy a tratar de escribir lo mas breve posible aunque el OC sera algo OP no planeo vincularlo o ser totalmente dependiente de la historia principal digo el primer arco sera de su punto de vista pero de resto tratare de inventar algo ademas de no entrar en cada detalle ya que me interesa avanzar rapido en la historia, entonces la historia sera algo asi en resumen un personaje invocado con un guante (aunque sera algo como el de highschool dxd sera meramente defensivo o para combinar sus artes marciales algo estilo la clase monk en los rpg o estilo kun fu master para los que jugaron blade and soul) que resulta ser un arma de ignicion, ademas de conocer artes marciales y siendo muy bueno con el Shinsoo en termino de ser manipulador de onda y aumentar su capacidad fisica, conforme se me ocurra algo lo agregare, bueno no poseo torre de dios (todavia no se si incluir habilidades como the gamer pero estoy pensando incluir estadisticar y estilo level up aunque no lo he pensado totalmente capaz se lo deje a capacidad del arma.

Mi nombre es Ray, como llegue aqui no recuerdo estaba durmiendo y al despertar me encuentro en el suelo con cierto dolor de espalda, una vez me levanto y me estiro veo un extraño conejo? mirandome que dice.

-Te doy la bienvenida a la torre chico, mi nombre es headon y el tuyo?,

Respondo de manera sencilla -Ray- "donde conozco este conejo"

-Todos vienen a la torre con un objetivo Dinero, gloria, poder, habilidades, conocimiento, todo esta en la cima de la torre si quieres llegar a ella deberas pasar cada uno de los pisos y pasando las pruebas impuestas alli.

En ese momento grito en mi mente "QUE CARAJO! ESTOY EN LA TORRE DE DIOS, ya me acorde de esto pero como llegue aqui?, ok aparte de entrar en esta torre ya estoy jodido soy una persona normal, se pelear por las artes marciales mixtas pero de que me van a servir para pelear contra verdaderos monstruos, joder ya estoy preocupado", el conejo sigue hablando todo lo que ya se de la prueba y pregunta.

-Tienes miedo?. Decido Responde totalmente serio, pero en ese momento algo toca mi hombro por lo que volteo y veo a una persona o mejor dicho una silueta oscura que dice en una voz distorsionada.

-Si tienes miedo y duda mi poder se reduce. Solamente veo con una ceja levantada y le digo.

-Quien eres?. La silueta decide identificanser a ver lo que seria un asentamiento.

-Llamame Raven, soy un arma de ignicion que esta en tu brazo izquierdo aunque me encuentro totalmente sellado en forma de brazalete en tu brazo derecho, cuando uses mi poder debes decir mi nombre con toda tu fuerza para llamarme y te otorgare mi poder, ahora vamos sin miedo a escalar esta torre juntos.

-Entonces asi sera, vamos a eso Raven. Cierro los ojos un momento y estoy frente al conejo a lo que le respondo.

-Sabes hace un momento estaba entrando en panico pero actualmente ya me siento tranquilo, que deseo de la torre aun no lo decido llegue por mera casualidad pero planeo averiguar que deseo conforma suba las pisos y decidir lo que sera despues conforme pase el tiempo, asi que vamos a la prueba no tengo intenciones de perder mucho tiempo.

-Asi que no decides aun, bueno muchos entran por un objetivo e indudablemente este cambia conforme suben, eres interesante chico, entonces adelante ya explique lo que debes hacer, si logras pasar dependera de ti irregular. En ese momento no se supone que un irregular entra por la puerta a la fuerza, como seria mi caso que simplemente apareci aqui?, bueno vamos a ellos.

Yuri en ese momento observa desde arriba y dice.

-Vamonos Evan ya Baam paso la prueba aunque este chico se ve interesante nunca se ven dos irregulares en una misma zona ademas aunque es guapo me interesa mas Baam. Evan responde dando la espalda con Yuri a la zona de prueba.

-No se Por Que? pero este chico confunde mis sentidos como guia, es como si estuviera alterando un poco la situacion. En ese momento en la zona de entrenamiento se escucha un enorme estruendo y luego un temblor, cuando voltean observan una luz como si viniera de abajo hacia arriba, al acercaser ven al chico que habian ignorado hace un momento con un extraño guantelete que cubre desde su mano hasta su antebrazo de color negro con una extraña aura negra de espalda de lo que habria sido alguna vez el mostruo caminando a la esfera que decide romperla con un golpe, en ese momento el administrador decide enviarlo al piso siguiente, Yuri le dice a Evan.

-Exactamente que fue eso? es un irregular pero con un poder demasiado grande para ser un novato. Evan responde

-Por alguna razon su camino esta oscuro, es similar a como cuando un guia siente su fin del trayecto pero este chico es como si bloqueara su futuro. Yuri decide ver a Evan extrañada y sonrie diciendo.

-Esto se pondra interesante aunque definitivamente prefiero a Baam.

Una vez completada la prueba se encuentra en una llanura y decide hablar con su brazalete.

-Entonces dime exactamente que fue eso?. el Brzalete le responde en su mente.

-Parte de mi poder que te preste aunque no pense que fueras a manejarlo y aumentarlo con tu propia capacidad, como hicistes eso?. Decido responder.

-El hecho de que seas un guantelete me beneficia mucho, practicaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo antes de iniciar en esta torre, lo que hice fue que tu poder lo aplique con mi tecnica supongo que ese seria el resultado de la combinacion. Raven pregunta.

-No comprendo lo que dices exactamente, si lo explicas mejor lo agradeceria. Respondo.

-Imaginalo asi, si doy un golpe sencillo tendra una fuerza base que es la que me otorgastes sumada a la que yo aplico, si utilizo la tecnica adecuada puedo sacar mas provecho de esa tecnica aumentando mi fuerza y la que me otorgas seria 3 puntos positivos, ya que siempre luche con mi cuerpo por eso digo que seas un guantelete me beneficia enormemente a mi capacidad, como sea esperaba que el Shinsoome estorbara pero mas bien ayudó. Raven responde.

-Yo me encargo de apoyarte con el Shinsoo y reducir la resistencia de este enfocate de tu capacidad fisica y si quieres usar Shinsoo debes tener algo de creatividad, sin embargo antes de la siguiente prueba dejame enseñarte un poco de Shinsoo. Despues de un rato se escucha un nuevo anuncio, del cual ya lo conozco asi que lo ignore, culminado el anuncio aprendi algo de Shinsoo pero no lo he puesto en practica aun ya que antes solo lo use en fuerza bruta, como sea me acerco a una pareja que se encontraban peleando un chico con una espada y una chica con un par de tonfas, al terminar su conflicto sale el anuncio nuevamente diciendo que se detuvieran y bla bla bla, despues informa de formar grupos de 3 por lo que llamo a los que estaban peleando para formar un grupo del cual aceptan, cumplido el tiempo aparecemos en otro lugar con un monton de gente, veo a varios peleando o hablando entre ellos, los dos con los que arme el grupo me miran y la chica cuyo nombre era Amy me dice.

-No te vimos pelear por lo que no sabemos si de verdad podras ayudarnos, pero si me estorbas no dudare en matarte. Solo le respondo de manera seria.

-Los vi pelear a ustedes dos y creeme te sera muy dificil matarme. En ese momento entra el administrador para decir bueno prosigamos con la siguiente prueba ya que es aqui y levanta la mano, en ese momento recuerdo lo que ocurre que todos seran empujado con el Shinsoo por lo que decido enfocarme en invocar Shinsoo a mi alrededor justamente Raven dice.

-Te dije que siempre te ayudare. Comienza la prueba empujan a todos sin embargo yo cierro los ojos y siento una brisa a mi alrededor cuando los abro un aura negra me estaba envolviendo por lo que comienzo a disiparla con la mano arrojando aire. todos se encuentran tras la barrera en este caso caso Baam y yo nos encontramos al lado este chico dice.

-No lo entiendo pero creo que me va a tocar repetir la prueba. El administrador nos observa a los dos a lo cual responde.

-No se preocupen, ustedes pasaron la prueba. Por lo que nos acercamos a la tarima y nos sentamos, decido hablar con el.

-Hola que tal mi nombre es Ray. El chico responde.

-Hola señor mi nombre es Baam. Respondo amablemente.

-Olvida el señor me haces sonar viejo, apenas tengo 19 años. Justamente se acerca el administrador Lero Ro diciendo.

-Se ven aburridos, que tal si jugamos un juego?, simplemente una pequeña apuesta de quien creen ustedes que pasara a traves de la barrera Shinsoo. Yo respondo.

-Suena interesante, en lo personal apostaria por la chica que parece un lagarto con el baston que lleva. Baam responde rapidamente.

-Yo tambien apuesto por ella. Lero Ro responde con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno planeaba apostar por la misma chica pero ya que se adelantaron si ocurre les hare un pequeño favor. En ese momento Anak pasa a traves de la barrera Shinsoo por lo que Baam decide preguntar por alguien a quien en lo personal le agarre cierto odio pero conforme leia la historia me dio intriga, solamente pense "que diablos sucedera con ella no lo decido aun". El administrador me pregunta.

-Y usted que desea?. Yo solamente volteo a verlo y respondo algo serio.

-Puedo guardar ese favor para un futuro?. A lo que el administrador se encoje de hombros y decide alejarse, en ese momento observo que se acerca el equipo de Baam aunque me doy cuenta lo del maletin que practicamente habia olvidado, seacerca Koon y Rak y este ultimo dice.

-Y esta otra Tortuga negra?. Solamente lo observo con una ceja levantada y respondo.

-Mi nombre es Ray, si me sigues llamando tortuga negra nadie sabra diferenciar si te diriges a Baam o a mi, bueno mucho gusto, hago una pequeña reverencia a los dos y me retiro donde se encuentra mis compañeros de equipo y les digo.

-Me preocuparon por un momento pense que ya no lo lograrian. Ellos Responden con un bufido a lo que solamente sonrio hasta que somos a la siguiente prueba. Una vez llegado todos se encuentran tensos y por la espalda se me acerca un sujeto el cual parece un globo mal inflado, ya lo recuerdo por lo que solamente lo observo con irritacion y le digo con un fuerte instinto asesino que todos se dan cuenta.

- **Pierdete si no quieres morir.** En ese Momento hasta mis compañeros de equipo se asustan y se alejan un poco, el sujeto que parecia un globo comenzo a sudar y se alejo de la zona, en ese momento nos llaman a tomar la prueba y veo a un sujeto el cual se presenta como Yoo Han Sung, del cual debo tener mucho cuidado para no formar partes de sus planes y comienza a decir.

-Las puertas detras de mi solo una es la verdadera opcion tienen 10 minutos para encontrar la puerta correcta y salir, de las 12 puertas 1 los guiara a la siguiente prueba las otras 11 las guiara a la muerte, comienza el tiempo. En este caso Amy y Arc comienzan hablar entre ellos por lo que los ignoro y me decido acercarme a las puertas una ves cerca les digo en voz alta.

-Van a seguir perdiendo el tiempo o vamos a la siguiente prueba?. Yoo Han Sung dice.

-Si abres la puerta incorrecta no solamente moriras si no tus compañesros de equipo tambien lo haran. Yo lo observo con una gran seriedad y le digo.

-El dia que muera no sera hoy. Abro la puerta mirandolo directamente y decido pasar por ella con Amy y Arc pasan luego de yo pasar por la puerta, por lo que Yoo Han Sung comienza a sonreir. Arc Comienza a preguntarme.

-Como sabias cual puerta abrir?. Yo le respondo.

-Simplemte lo sabia, como decirlo siempre confio en mi instinto y hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado. el responde molesto.

-Solo eso? con instinto no pasaremos de piso. Yo lo observo serio y le digo.

-Nunca dije me referi a pasar, si no simplemente a mantenerme vivo. Arc se queda Callado. Despues de un rato logro ver que entra el grupo de Baam y se saludan. Una vez Todos los grupos pasaron en el cuarto entra el sujeto que otorgaba pistas y le informo a Yoo Han Sung.

-Informe de todas las pistas haciendome pasar como un regular. Este le responde.

-Muchas gracias por su trabajo pueden descanzar. El sujeto le Pregunta.

-Era necesario dar todas esas pistas a los regulares?. Yoo responde.

-Bueno todos tomaron la pista como una ayuda. El piensa y luego recuerda cierto regular e informa.

-Estaba un cierto regular el cual se nego a recibir informacion lo que me sorprende que pasara la prueba sin pista de ningun tipo. Yoo responde.

-Ese chico nor es normal se ve como un ordinario y tambien extraordinario asi que es confuso.

En ese momento todos se encuentran reunidos y estan hablando por lo que decido hablar con Raven para Practicar un poco de Shinsoo, en ese momento entra Lero Ro, para hacer un anuncio del juego bonus de la corona, despues de hablar Amy me dice.

-Prestaste atencion?. Yo le Respondo despues de un suspiro.

-Si y obviamente esto va a estar dificil, por favor sigan lo que tengo planeado. En ese momento Arc dice.

-Y eso?, Primera vez que te veo Preocupado. Yo respondo con un tono serio.

-Mi instinto dicta peligro para nosotros 3 en este juego si no tenemos cuidado pueden matarnos. Ellos hacen un ruido de tragar saliva, una vez enviado a la zona para el juego comienza la primera ronda y les digo tanto a Arc como Amy.

-Ni se les ocurra presionar ese Boton o nos condenaran a todos. Ellos asienten la cabeza y solo nos quedamos observando la pelea y ciertamente Anak era ridiculamente fuerte por lo que a Amy y Arc se les baja la moral, despues veo cuando Anak toma la corona y se sienta en el trono a lo que les digo en forma de plan.

-Entraremos en esta ronda, el mayor peligro esta en el trono necesito que ustedes distraigan a sus compañeros y yo me hare cargo de ella. Ellos me miran como si me creciera 2 cabezas y complemento.

-Si mantienen a todos alejados podre hacer algo pero vamosa esperar que se eliminen un poco entre ellos entramos esta ronda cuando yo ataque ustedes se movilizan con el plan, entendido?. Ellos asienten y le informo a Raven.

-Voy a usarte sellado si ella hace ignicio voy hacer lo mismo asi que preparate Raven. una vez la siguiente ronda comienza los veo a varios peleando, en ese momento ocurre una explosion de Shinsoo que Anak se vio obligada a esquivar por lo que grito.

-AHORA!. Doy un salto de alta velocidad donde se encontraba Anak mis compañeros se impresionan por la velocidad pero decido ignorarlos, cuando ella queda encima de la silla mirando furiosamente al sujeto que disparo el Shinsoo quedo detras de ella dando un golpe preciso en hombro el cual disfruto al escuchar que el mismo de disloco, ella se voltea molesta y en ese momento le cae otro disparo Shinsoo, ella grita de rabia y usa ignicion a lo que grito lo mismo envolviendo mi brazo en el guantelete negro bloqueando su su abril verde, ella abre los ojos con asombro por bloquear directamente su arma, justamente uso esa distraccion el cual desvio su abril verde para golpear pero ella salta y viene hacia mi otra explosion Shinsoo del sujeto que deberia estar durmiendo, uso mi guantelete para bloquearlo, al disiparse el humo Anak mira hacia arriba de la silla donde estaba el humo y aparezco a su lado a lo que le digo lanzando un golpe.

-Nunca te distraigas en un combate todos contra todos. Mi golpe conecta con su espalda enviadola al espaldar del trono, cuando siento otra vez el Shinsoo que el sujeto pa a lanzar aparezco a su lado con una velocidad que nadie esperaba y le digo.

-Ya me tienes harto, vete a dormir Bastardo. El dispara el Shinsoo en mi direccion pero el golpe causa que dicho Shinsoo sea enviado a otro lado, todos se quedan congelados por la maestria en combate que demostre y voy otra vez donde se encontraba Anak el cual comenzamos un combate, aunque su arma habia realizado ignicion era desventaja un arma tan grande para alguien especializado en el combate cerrado, sin embargo ella era ridiculamente poderosa aunque carecia de tecnica, en ese momento caemos encima el espaldar del trono a lo que ella responde.

-Esa Arma entregamela. Yo le digo.

-Disculpame pero seguir ordenes arbitraria no me agrada, cuando me iba acercar ella voltea a otro lado y salta, justamente pense "que ocurrio con el daño que cause?, o su deseo es superior al daño", en ese momento se interrumpe el juego con un anuncio el cual declara que habian perdido el juego el equipo de Anak sin embargo el que posee la corona ahora era el equipo de Baam por lo que los que participaron volveran a la zona de espera para entrar en otras rondas, luego informan de otro equipo que se unira a el juego en ese momento Amy comenta.

-Eso fue increible, no sabias que tenias un arma de ignicion como esa lagartija. Yo respondo serio.

-Apenas pude hacerle frente a la lagartija debido a que ella estaba limitada por el area de combate mientras que yo no ademas mi especialidad es el combate cercano si entras en mi rango date por perdido ya que una espada se vuelve inutil en un combate cercano, bueno descancemos esta ronda y entraremos en la siguiente ronda obviamente no me agrada esta ronda pero preparense para la siguiente. En ese momento siento una extraña mirada con una sencacion de si las miradas mataran, decido ignorarlo. Al inciar la ronda todo se vuelve extraño como si lucharan a favor de defender al grupo de Baam y solo me quedo esperandoa que dicha ronda terminara, culminada la ronda le informo a mi grupo.

-Entraremos en esta ronda ustedes peleen junto contra uno de los dos o traten de no morir, sincerameente esta ronda es peligrosa pero tenemos que ganar esto ya que no hay muchas opciones. Ellos asienten cuando se abren las rejas levanto la mano en señal de que esperen, un grupo se coloca al lado de Baam justo como paso en el comic entonces los demas grupos salen a la pelea por lo que les indico preparense y salgo disparado con Raven activado, Anak por otro lado se queda mirando la ronda esperando algo interesante. Cuando me ve el grupo de Baam se mueven para interceptarme por lo que simplemente le paso a un lado a Koon en alta velocidad y paso debajo de las piernas de Rak los dos quedan con caras de pregunta obvia por mi velocidad, quedo al lado del trono y una silueta se pone al frente para proteger a Baam la cual reconozco como Rachel simplemente lanzo un golpe cargado con Shinsoo pero un gigante tecnicamente bloquea mi golpe y con su brazo me manda a volar a otro lado de la arena, cuando se disipa la arena causada por el golpe de Shinsoo se observa que practicamente dicho golpe habia destruido la mitad del trono. Cuando me recupero logro ver que estan peleando y verifico que no hay forma de pasar ese muro que defiende a Rachel por lo que simplemente decido tratar de ganar puntos para la siguiente prueba, en ese momento encuentro peleando a Androssi Zahard junto con una figura enmascarada, en ese momento sonrio y pienso "creo que me tocara ganar puntos a costas de cierta princesa", aparezco a un lado de Androssi y propino un fuerte golpe en la costilla mandandola a volar y chocar contra la pared, cuando volteo la figura enmascarada no se encontraba, nuevamente dirijo la mirada donde venia Androssi seriamente molesta diciendo.

-Definitivamente posees malos modales, supongo que debere darte lecciones por eso. Yo solamente sonrio y digo.

-Pensaba dejarte inmovil con ese golpe pero el hecho que estes aun aqui es preocupante supongo que debere trabajar mas de lo esperado. Ella sonrie y responde.

-Eso fue por sorpresa pero no pasara otra v...

No termino la frase ya que apareci a su lado con un golpe que ella esquivo y respondio con una patada que conecto en mi brazo izquierdo lo cual me hizo retroceder, ella al recuperar la postura recibio un laser Shinsoo que lanze a la distancia cosa que la hizo tambalearse a un lado para esquevarlo en ese momento di un golpe cargado con Shinsoo con fuerza similar al primero que use que destruyo el trono pero ella lo esquivo saltando y cayendo encima de mi espalda lo cual dolio un infierno, en ese momento cargue una esfera Shinsoo la cual la hice estallar enviado a los dos a volar en direccion de la pared, ella cayo acostada mientras yo pegue la espalda contra la pared y quede sentado apoyado en la pared cuando intente levantarme simplmente mis fuerzas me abandonaron hasta caer inconciente.

Despues de un tiempo me despierto en una cama bastante comoda y escucho un ruido por lo que decido a ver de donde provenian y veo a mis compañeros de equipo que decido preguntarles.

-Que ocurrio?. Ellos voltean y Arc me dice.

-Bueno nadie gano el juego de la corona y tu practicamente quedastes inconciente, lo que me sorprende es el hecho que te recuperaras en un dia apenas, los medicos habian dicho que tomaria 3 recobrar el conocimiento y probablemente 2 mas para poder moverte de manera optima. Yo solamente asenti y Amy dijo.

-La chica lagarto quiere verte cuando te recuperabas asi que ten cuidado. Yo asenti nuevamente, y les dije.

-Bueno gracias por la informacion, fue un placer trabajar con ustedes a partir de ahora tengan cuidado hasta que nos toque trabajar nuevamente. Ellos se retiran de la habitacion, despues de un rato me estiro y le pregunto a Raven referente a mi curacion la cual solo dijo.

-Yo me encargue de curarte si tardas mucho eso reducira tu eficiencia para las proximas pruebas de los otros pisos asi que mejor apresurate ya que perdistes de una manera bastante estupida. Yo solo le responde.

-Bromeas? estaba peleando contra uno de los mas fuertes y llamas a eso una derrota estupida. Justamente la habitacion abre y yo observo quien entra, Anak entra cargando Marzo negro en una mano y abril verde en la otra y me entrega marzo negro diciendo.

-Ignicionala. Yo solo la veo con cara de que se referia hasta que recorde la razon de todo esto y le digo.

-Sabes existen modales como tocar la puerta primero ademas por favor y gracias siempre debes tenerlo en consideracion al hacer una solicitud. Luego la miro a los ojos y le digo.

-Disculpa por el combate durante el juego de la corona espero que sin resentimiento?. Ella solo dice.

-No espere encontrar alguien tan poderoso, espero que volvamos a luchar aunque en un ambiente a mi favor. Solo decido suspirar y responder.

-Ahi no pongo en duda el hecho de que perderia. Me quedo viendo Marzo Negro y le digo.

-Dejame ver que puedo hacer. Ella asiente y trato de establecer contacto con ella, finalmente procedo a ver a marzo negro que se me acerca y dice.

-De cerca te ves decente. Pero en ese momento aparece Raven el cual dice.

-Lamento decirte pero es mi portador solo responde lo que quiere saber y largate de aqui. Yo respondo algo serio.

-Lo ultimo que quiero es una pelea entre ustedes dos aqui asi que calmense, dime marzo negro porque no quieres hacer ignicion?. Ella solo responde con una sonrisa.

-Solamente alguien puede hacer que yo use ignicion y esa princesa falsa no lo es. Se me queda viendo, yo solamente suspiro.

-Bueno entonces dejame decirle la razon que era lo que vine averiguar. Ella dice.

-No te sorprende lo que acabo de decir?, digo es. La interrumpo diciendo.

-No me interesa si es falsa o verdadera o lo que sea me da igual. Marzo negro solamente sonrie y se retira, al volver le digo lo que supe de Marzo a Anak, ella asintio brevemente de lo que dijo hasta que dije.

-Dijo que no iba a reconocer a una falsa princesa. En ese momento Anak me agarro por el cuello y me pego contra la pared pero yo por instinto use una llave para arrojarla al suelo y quedar encima de ella, debido a como quede solamente me levante y le dije.

-Disculpa por eso actue por instinto, ademas no planeo decirselo a nadie mas pero ten cuidado con los demas. Estiro mi mano para ayudarla a levantar y ella acepta y me da la espalda, al llegar a la puerta dice.

-Gracias. Y sale de la habitacion, solamente me quedo alli pensando que extraño, la señorita fria en serio me hizo caso?. Despues decido salir de la habitacion y me dirijo a la habitacion en la que se encontraba Baam, al llegar a la habitacion por cortesia procedo a tocar la puerta hasta escuchar que me dan el permiso de acceder, al entrar se encuentra Rak y Koon a los cual les digo.

-Como se encuentra Baam?. Los dos me miran y Rak dice.

-Es la Tortuga veloz, pense que tardaria mas en despertar. En mi mente me quede con la duda de "tortuga veloz?". Solo le dije.

-El daño no era tan grave como creian para durar tanto tiempo. Koon solamente dice.

-Menos mal que ese golpe tuyo fallo porque si no lo habrias matado. Yo solo lo miro y le respondo.

-Habia tenido un enfrentamiento contra la chica Anak despues de eso simplemente fui lo mas serio posible con el factor sorpresa y aun asi debo decir que hay monstruos que no quiero enfrentar como esa chica verde y con la ultima que combati asi que pense que ese chico debia tener un nivel similar a ellas por lo que fui totalmente serio. Rak solamente dice.

-Me agrada la tortuga veloz, no luchar en serio es algo que hacen los idiotas. Yo solamente asiento y les digo.

-Solamente queria disculparme ya que casi mato a Baam por tomar la situacion muy en serio, disculpa, de todas formas se lo dire cuando despierte hasta luego. Salgo de la habitacion dando la espalda a los dos y procedo a caminar para luego encontrarme con Androssi, le doy una sonrisa y le digo.

-A ti tambien te debo una disculpa. Ella solo me mira y me dice.

-En realidad te gusta jugar con fuego luchando contra mi. Yo solamente asiento y le digo.

-Bueno queria ver que tan habil era peleando ya que la lucha contra Anak fue interrumpida asi que queria ver como era luchar contra ti y solamente fue para darme cuenta que soy todavia muy debil. Ella me mira asombrada ya que nunca esperaba que dijera eso y dice.

-Debil?, Bromeas verdad eres uno de los mas fuerte que he luchado y te consideras debil?. Yo solamente niego con la cabeza y le digo.

-Si fuera un conbate justo 1 contra 1 en igualdad de condiciones habria perdido pateticamente sin embargo tuve que luchar como una basura haciendo ataques sorpresas, en lo personal siempre he prerido luchar asi pero contra enemigos como las princesas Zahard luchar asi solo seria una sentencia de muerte por lo que no me queda mas opcion que planear una estrategia para porner la situacion a mi favor. Ella solamente con cara seria responde.

-Ya veo pense que tu forma de luchar era digna de una rata pero tienes algo de honor aunque le das prioridad a la victoria bueno eso no ocurrira otra vez ya que planeo ir con todo. Yo solamente asiento y respondo.

-Yo espero solamente dar algo de pelea al menos y me retiro.


End file.
